<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эволюционное преимущество by Sister_Sirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403737">Эволюционное преимущество</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin'>Sister_Sirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Gen, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Romance, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс стал альфой, хотя и не должен был, а Тони Старк не стал, хотя у него были все шансы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эволюционное преимущество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
— ... построенная доктором Хелен Чо математическая модель доказывает существенное преимущество сочетания изначального гермафродитизма с последующей устойчивой дихогамией перед врождённым половым диморфизмом за счёт одновременного наличия рекомбинации генов и закрепления эволюционно выгодных геномов....</p><p>— Джарвис, какого чёрта я это слушаю?</p><p>Звук у плазменной панели тут же оборвался.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, сэр, — ответил искин-дворецкий. — Новость о номинациях Нобелевского комитета входит в блок свежих новостей науки и...</p><p>— Я уже понял, — раздражённо прервал Тони, и Джарвис, правильно оценив его интонацию, замолчал.</p><p>Тони сверился с календарём. До марта было ещё две недели, и на эти две недели у него были планы. Но, похоже, все планы летели коту под хвост — привычные запахи мастерской уже казались слишком сильными, майка слишком льнула к коже, а разглагольствования об эволюционной полезности долбаной гормональной лотереи бесили сильнее обычного.</p><p>В целом Тони мог быть сколько угодно согласен, что с точки зрения эволюции вполне разумно иметь два фенотипичных пола, универсальных с точки зрения воспроизводства, а репродуктивный пол определять не на стадии зародыша, а в подростковом возрасте, когда уже точно понятно, какой сложился организм. Таким образом более уравновешенные и выносливые становятся родителями, а более сильные и агрессивные защитниками. В теории всё было хорошо, а на практике Старк стал омегой вопреки всем постулатам и логике.</p><p>Шанс стать альфой для мужчины с их более высоким, в среднем, уровнем тестостерона был около 65%. Следующим принципиальными факторами были рост и индекс массы тела. Тони был в нижней трети выборки для альф, но все же в ней. Другие гормоны, уровень интеллекта и прочие факторы давали разброс ещё на полтора-два процента, но какого чёрта, если суммарная вероятность для Тони в любом случае превышала 80%? В своё время он часами так и этак строил статистические модели, используя все данные, какие только мог получить. Персональный мини-диагност, который он позже собрал на основе этих моделей, стал его первым стартапом, и, хоть не утешил, но принёс неплохие деньги. Прибор предсказывал репродуктивный пол с погрешностью не более трёх процентов. Эти проценты были его братьями и сестрами по невезению.</p><p>— Иногда природа просто ошибается, а тебе с этим жить, — в особо философском настроении сказал он как-то Роуди.</p><p>Тот только пожал плечами, потягиваясь на диване и покачал бутылкой пива.</p><p>— Ну, омег уравняли в гражданских правах почти сто лет назад, так что какая разница. До тех пор пока мне никто не мешает летать, мне пофигу. Армейским шишкам козырять надо всё равно, омега ты или альфа — ты просто ниже по званию и всё. А на гражданке вообще не важно, был бы человек хороший. Ты слишком загоняешься, дружище.</p><p>— Ну-ну, посмотрим, что ты запоёшь, когда застрянешь на земле лет на несколько с детьми на руках, а твоя Денверс продолжит летать.</p><p>— Пф, сейчас альфы тоже могут сидеть в декрете. А Кэрол, вообще-то не хочет детей, так что кто кого ещё будет уговаривать, когда до этого дойдёт, — улыбнулся Роуди, кажется, даже мечтательно, и Тони фыркнул. — Всё зависит от человека, говорю тебе. А тебя послушать, так у нас тут до сих пор средневековье и тебя прям завтра выдадут замуж не спрашивая согласия и немедленно спровадят к пелёнкам и погремушкам.</p><p>Тони поморщился, но дальше спорить не стал. Его ведь и правда никто замуж пока не выдавал. Для отца статус Тони стал такой же неожиданностью, как и для него. И, возможно, разочарованием, но этого он не показывал. Говард Старк умел извлекать выгоду из всего и оборачивать себе на пользу любые обстоятельства, даже самые неблагоприятные, и сына учил тому же. Насколько строг и сдержан он был к маленькому Тони, настолько же неожиданно пошёл навстречу, когда тот дорвался до взрослой науки. И когда Тони с головой ушёл в непривычную область биохимии и генетики, Говард не мешал, возможно тоже надеясь на то, что существует способ всё переиграть. Но после провального эксперимента, который поставил на себе другой гений-биохимик, Брюс Беннер, отец строго-настрого запретил Тони подобные авантюры. Наука и медицина были явно не на том уровне понимания гормональных процессов, чтобы лезть в эту сложную систему с монтировкой, поэтому Тони вернулся к более предсказуемой математике и инженерии. К тому времени он уже перерос юношеское отрицание и почти смирился с собственной натурой. И даже обнаружил в ней некоторые положительные стороны.</p><p>Что вовсе не значило, что его радовала перспектива терять почти месяц каждый год на гормональную бурю.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Гейб Джонс прислонился к косяку, улыбаясь как Чеширский кот.</p><p>— Мужики, удача нас сегодня очень любит! Фьюри звонили из Старк Индастриз. У Говарда Старка дела в Вашингтоне, вместо него новую систему связи привезет его сын. Кто там хотел автограф Тони Старка на жопе слева?</p><p>Коммандос разразились нестройным хором свиста и улюлюканья. Стив только молча головой покачал. Любовные связи Старка-младшего не сходили с первых полос таблоидов — кинозвезды, золотые дети миллиардеров, цвет шоу-бизнеса, самые яркие и скандальные омеги, всегда только омеги. Скандалы с альфами тоже были частыми, но эти заключались в том, что Старк категорически отказывал разгорячённой альфе в самый неожиданный момент. Как Кристин Эверхарт, звезде политических ток-шоу. Личная ассистент Старка, альфа Пеппер Поттс, известная тем, что по утрам выставляла пассий шефа из дому, железной рукой выставила Кристин ещё вечером. Как вообще акула журналистики умудрилась всё-таки вцепиться в Старка и почти залезть ему в постель, так и осталось невыясненным. С тех пор Кристин мстительно трепала имя Старка-младшего при каждом удобном случае, хоть такое явное признание альфой своего поражения и было смешно до неприличия.</p><p>Всего этого Стив был бы рад не знать. Он уважал Старка-старшего, как гения в своей области и просто как человека. Но альфы любили перетереть последние сплетни ничуть не меньше омег, и спецназ в этом смысле ничем от других не отличался.</p><p>Тони Старк во плоти оказался... неожиданностью.</p><p>Он был не намного ниже рослых альф и вовсе не казался ботаником или избалованным плейбоем. Рукопожатие было уверенным и крепким, на жёсткой ладони ощущались небольшие мозоли. И смотрел он прямо и уверенно... пока не услышал их фамилии. Потом взгляд стал откровенно вызывающим, а на ярких губах расцвела дразнящая улыбка, он поманил их за собой и первым пошел к стенду. Баки почти присвистнул, но всё-таки сдержался, да и у Стива тоже внезапно перехватило дыхание.</p><p>Альфы, особенно невысокого роста, иногда носили скрытые каблуки, а худые выбирали объёмную одежду, чтобы придать себе солидности. Но альфы эти ухищрения старались делать как можно более незаметными. А Тони Старк щеголял в дизайнерских кроссовках на толстенной подошве, белой и максимально демонстративной. Пиджак подчёркивал широкие плечи, но и балетный изгиб спины тоже, а дорогие джинсы выставляли напоказ шикарную круглую задницу. Всё это было неочевидно, пока он стоял к ним лицом. Все это сейчас просто кричало — ну давай, альфа, что ты мне сделаешь? Это был вызов, понял Стив, но как реагировать на этот вызов в рамках приличий, он просто не представлял. Поэтому решил игнорировать.<br/>
И сосредоточился на объяснениях Старка, точных и ёмких. Тони Старк мог быть насколько угодно скандальной звездой, но в последнее время именно он тащил на себе весь исследовательский отдел СИ. Старк раскладывал на демонстрационном столе отдельные модули системы автономной связи, объяснял их назначение, вдавался в подробности подавления помех и шифрования каналов, и с виду был олицетворением профессионализма. Но это с виду. У Тони Старка был мягкий, чуть глуховатый голос, уверенные движения и яркие карие глаза. А ещё ехидная полуулыбка и способность произносить невинные технические фразы с потрясающе неприличным подтекстом. Всё вместе сбивало с толку, и чем дальше, тем хуже Стив улавливал смысл, и тем сильнее реагировал на интонации.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс, сержант Дуган.</p><p>— Джентльмены.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — коротко кивнул капитан.</p><p>Как будто этот день было недостаточно говённым с самого утра.</p><p>Если в принципе был человек, которого Тони искренне ненавидел, это был Стив чёртов Роджерс. Дело было, конечно, не в нём лично — до сих пор они никогда не встречались. Просто в той самой лотерее, которую Тони с треском проиграл, Роджерс сорвал джекпот. Тощий и малорослый, он по любым расчётам должен был бы стать омегой. Но к этому прилагался гонор совершенно космического калибра, и, похоже, именно это и сыграло решающую роль. Регулярно огребая на свою голову проблемы, Роджерс регулярно же нарывался снова. А став альфой, продолжил с удвоенной силой, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше. И в конечном итоге, это привело его в лабораторию доктора Эрскина. Идея перекроить омегу была признана безнадёжной, но попытаться улучшить альфу — почему нет? Затея не была совсем провальной, но и особо сенсационными результаты в целом назвать было нельзя, очень уж они были непредсказуемыми и нестабильными. С одним только Роджерсом эксперимент удался просто фантастически. И сейчас перед Тони стоял результат. Впечатляющий, надо сказать, получился результат. В глубине души Тони этот результат более чем одобрял. Но, конечно, ни за что бы не признался.</p><p>Поэтому злорадно включил на максимум то, что Роуди снисходительно называл «истинной сучностью Старка» и сам с собой побился об заклад, сколько продержатся героические армейские альфы. Два сержанта и рядовые вполне ожидаемо ели его глазами и, кажется, не слышали ничего из того, что он говорил, а вот Роджерс держался, и даже вопросы задавал вполне по делу. Это неожиданно злило — Тони чувствовал, что опасно близок к границе непрофессиональности, и злился вдвойне.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Здесь интуитивный интерфейс, по идее должны разобраться даже альфы... вы в курсе, что IQ у альф в среднем на пятнадцать пунктов ниже? Спорю, ваша подруга, капитан Роджерс, разгадывает кроссворды быстрее вас?</p><p>— Моя подруга альфа и служит здесь же, — неожиданно для себя сказал Стив, хотя, во-первых, он вовсе не собирался делиться с посторонним подробностями своей личной жизни, а во-вторых, Пегги была почти что невестой. — А средний уровень IQ сотрудников спецподразделений ЩИТа около ста сорока.</p><p>Тони промолчал — наверное, тоже от неожиданности. И отвёл глаза, что для него было, судя по всему, максимально доступным извинением.</p><p>Стив со странным удовлетворением записал одно очко в свою пользу, и это помогло продержаться до конца презентации, проводить Старка до припаркованной на плацу ЩИТа спортивной машины — конечно же ярко-красной, и ровно попрощаться.</p><p>— Хорош, — задумчиво сказал Баки, глядя вслед пижонской тачке. — Но стервозный — не дай Бог. Кто его такого замуж-то возьмет... — скосил он глаза на Стива, хмыкнул и толкнул его в бок. — А ты бы взял, а?</p><p>— Да кто бы мне дал, — машинально ответил Стив, и понял, что выдал себя с потрохами. Баки неожиданно одобрительно хохотнул, и отказываться от своих слов было уже поздно, поэтому он просто пожал плечами. — В любом случае где он и где я. Говард Старк миллиардер и король военпрома, он найдёт для сына пару получше. Не представляю, что парни вроде нас вообще могут сделать, чтобы заполучить такого...</p><p>— Господи, да то же самое, что все и всегда. Трахнуть его в течку, он залетит и дело с концом, — легкомысленно сказал Баки.</p><p>Стив зарычал горлом так, что даже сам немного испугался.</p><p>— Что такого? — удивился Барнс. — Все так делают. Для парней, как ты говоришь, вроде нас это чуть ли не единственный шанс заполучить омегу из высшего класса. Будет, конечно, скандал, но это дело житейское — поговорят и забудут.</p><p>Стив никак не мог совместить в голове то яркое и тревожащее, что поселилось у него в груди, с незамысловато-похабным «трахнуть в течку». Неужели вот это и всё, что существует в реальности, а остальное он сам себе выдумал?</p><p>— Стив, — Баки, не пугаясь низкого тихого рычания, крепко сжал его плечо и продолжил, будто читая мысли. — Я знаю, ты у нас идеалист и веришь в романтику и всё такое. Но если тебе этот парень и правда так нравится, посмотри на правду жизни. Я слышал, что он почти сговорен с каким-то сенатором, и у него через неделю максимум начнётся течка. Шансов, что будущий муженёк упустит такой подарок — никаких, какой бы у этого Старка ни был характер.</p><p>— Откуда ты... — лицо горело от смущения, но в крови бурлила чистейшая ярость — если кто-то посмеет хоть руку протянуть к ЕГО Тони...</p><p>— Да он уже сейчас пахнет так, что слюнки текут, — хмыкнул Баки, и новый рык зародился в горле сам. Стив оборвал его, виновато глянув на друга. Но Барнс только хлопнул его по спине.</p><p>— Вот, это правильный настрой! Давно пора попробовать настоящего, чувак. Связь с альфой — это чистой души баловство в сравнении, согласись? А ты ведь только рядом постоял.</p><p>— Баки..., — начал Стив, но тот решительно отмахнулся от его возможных возражений.</p><p>— Думать тут некогда, парень. Не тормози, надо действовать.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Встречи в МТИ перенеси на начало апреля. Группе Джеймсона я проект перешлю завтра, дальше пусть пока без меня. Интервью для Венити Фейр отмени совсем — будем считать, что им не повезло. Да, и ещё, Пеп, отправь пару пригласительных билетов на сегодняшний благотворительный вечер фонда Старков капитану Роджерсу в ЩИТ.</p><p>Пеппер не удивилась неожиданному прыжку его мысли, только сделала очередную пометку в блокноте.</p><p>Роджерс смог его удивить. Правда, Тони пока что сам не мог понять, сколько в этом удивлении раздражения, а сколько восхищения. Сначала ему казалось, что капитан просто зануда и фанат работы, а выходки Тони он просто не замечает. Но нет, всё он прекрасно замечал. И не остался равнодушным. Тони видел, как он щурится, как между ровными бровями прорисовывается морщинка, как сжимаются губы... Губы у Роджерса были возмутительно притягательными, розовыми, полными и на вид невозможно нежными. На кой чёрт суровому альфе такие губы вообще? Сбалансировать всё остальное? Тони потряс головой, чтобы выбросить из неё предательски глупые мысли о широченных плечах и тонкой талии, длинных ногах, неожиданно изящных кистях рук и прочих достоинствах этого образца идеального солдата. Столько объективной красоты он бы не пропустил и в обычное время, но сейчас, когда организм выбросил в кровь убойный коктейль из эстрогенов, мысли были очень далеки от чистой эстетики. А понимание причин делало ситуацию только хуже, тем более что сам Стив Роджерс, в отличие от него, вёл себя как цивилизованный человек.</p><p>Исходя из его истории Тони ожидал, что Роджерс не пройдет мимо такой явной провокации и попытается утвердить своё главенство. Но тот держал себя в руках, и был предельно корректен, и это было что-то новенькое. Как будто он понимал свою силу и сдерживался, чтобы не причинить серьёзный вред. Как будто, точно зная свой уровень, он не опускался до его подтверждения. Как будто...</p><p>— Как будто настоящие альфы бывают в реальной жизни, — сказал Тони вслух, скептически кривя губы.</p><p>Пеппер, о которой он за своими размышлениями позабыл, недоумённо посмотрела на него. Тони отмахнулся, не вдаваясь в подробности. Ему в кои-то веки было стыдно за свои выходки. И даже самому себе он не хотел признаваться в том, что за предлогом извинения стояло на самом деле желание увидеть Стива ещё раз.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
В разряженной толпе гостей благотворительного вечера Стив чувствовал себя неуверенным и почти что лишним. И жалел, что не отправил пригласительные обратно с тем же курьером. Но малодушно не смог отказаться от шанса оказаться рядом с Тони, а теперь за это расплачивался. В идеально сидящем костюме и белой рубашке Старк-младший был ещё красивее, чем вчера. А может, дело было вовсе не в костюме.<br/>
Стив помнил школьный курс анатомии, но сухое медицинское «проэструс, средняя продолжительность 5-8 дней» и памятное смущенное гыгыканье подростков-альф совершенно не вязались с тонким румянцем на скулах и блестящими яркими глазами Тони, с его лёгкими движениями и чуть танцующей походкой, как будто для него одного играла неслышная музыка.</p><p>Он смотрел, как Тони явно привычно раскланивается с гостями, улыбается гладкой дежурной улыбкой, что-то говорит — что-то остроумное, судя по ответным смешкам. Смотрел, не в силах оторваться и сходя с ума от ревности, потому что всем этим людям досталась порция внимания Тони, пусть и ненастоящего, пусть это и была просто обязанность радушного хозяина, а он боялся даже подойти ближе. Не был уверен, что сможет удержаться в рамках приличий, что не сделает или не скажет чего-то такого, от чего Тони презрительно фыркнет и всё-таки запишет его в тупые альфы.</p><p>Мимо прошёл крупный грузный мужчина средних лет, и у Стива зашевелились волоски на загривке. В его взъерошенном состоянии альфа на ранней стадии гона — это было уже слишком. Правила приличия категорически не рекомендовали альфам в пик гона появляться в людных местах, так же, как и омегам в течке. На начало цикла, впрочем, как правило смотрели сквозь пальцы, до тех пор пока человек вёл себя прилично.</p><p>Этот конкретный человек подошел вплотную к Тони и взял его за локоть.</p><p>Тем, что он остался на месте, а не кинулся через зал, чтобы отшвырнуть наглеца от СВОЕГО омеги, Стив гордился больше, чем Медалью Почета. Начал гордиться, когда мутная пелена перед глазами рассеялась, а он, как оказалось, всё еще не сидел на поверженном противнике, держа его за горло. А то, что при этом он всё-таки уже шел к Тони и этому альфе... ну, скажем, он всё же должен был поздороваться?</p><p>Тони высвободил руку и отступил на шаг, чуть щурясь и кривя губы. Стив пока не слышал его слов, но альфа пошевелил плечами в замешательстве.</p><p>— ...вам, дорогой мой, что ни отец, ни я ещё не дали окончательного ответа, — расслышал Стив, наконец, голос Тони. Ядовито-сладкий и исключительно неприятный.</p><p>— Тони, — сказал он, как бы невзначай вклиниваясь между ним и альфой. — Твой отец тебя ищет.</p><p>Альфа обернулся к нему — рыхлый лощёный политик, с опасным блеском в сладенько сощуренных глазках и покровительственной улыбкой на толстых губах. Наверное, он привык решать все проблемы интригами или угрозами и в беспринципных политических играх был серьезным соперником. Но Стиву было на всё это плевать.</p><p>Жалкими остатками рассудка он ещё помнил, что они на людях, что драка на благотворительном вечере недопустима в принципе, поэтому заставил себя стоять неподвижно, запретил сжимать кулаки. Очень дозированно втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри — и побледневший сенатор инстинктивно отступил на шаг. И сразу опустил глаза, признавая поражение. Для цивилизованных альф этого было достаточно. Тони, на удивление, проявил благоразумие и такт, молча повёл бровью и молча же развернулся и ушёл. Стив выдохнул и пошёл за ним.</p><p>Тони нашёлся у бара, со стаканом в чуть подрагивающих пальцах.</p><p>— Эти ваши альфачьи ритуальные танцы... — неровно сказал он, пытаясь вернуть на лицо уверенную светскую маску.</p><p>— Прости, я не сдержался, — повинился Стив. Было ужасно неловко, но и очень хорошо. И от этого дополнительно стыдно. Ему всегда казалось, что он выше первобытных инстинктов, а получалось, что раньше просто не было повода.</p><p>— Ничего, это оказалось очень кстати. И ты был хоро-ош, — Стиву показалось, что голос Тони, физически осязаемый как тёплый мех, прошёлся по всей спине сверху вниз. И толкнулся прямо в пах, вот чёрт. Он скрипнул зубами и заставил себя слушать слова, а не глуховатые низкие нотки в голосе. Тони отпил бренди и поморщился. — Хотя вся эта пещерная херня ужасно бесит. Стерн тоже сволочь... думал, что если он притащится сюда в таком состоянии, то я стану сговорчивее? Чёрта с два. Какого хрена все альфы считают, что это так просто... Ты, наверное, тоже?</p><p>Стив растерянно пожал плечами. До сих пор он вообще об этом не задумывался, эмоции и чувства были для него тёмным лесом. С Пегги всё было просто и понятно — в первую очередь надёжная дружба, во вторую приятный секс, и никаких сложных ситуаций, ревности и драм.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Баки тоже говорил, что омегу гораздо проще уговорить в... — он давно уже не был косноязычным смущённым школьником, но произнести такое, глядя Тони в глаза никак не получалось.</p><p>— В течку? — сузив глаза, зло уточнил Тони. Стив почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет.</p><p>— Я бы не... ! Тони...</p><p>— Ты бы — не. Возможно, — подумав, кивнул головой Старк. — Но многие бы да. Начиная с этого сукиного сына, — он мотнул головой в сторону сенатора.</p><p>— Ты бы потом никогда со мной даже разговаривать не стал, — беспомощно сказал Стив, с ужасом понимая, что разговаривает со Старком на невозможно интимную тему, как будто они не были знакомы всего лишь сутки, как будто он претендовал на что-то.</p><p>— Я бы тебя просто пристрелил до того, — буднично уведомил Тони. — В прошлом году один такой... охотник на омег пробрался в особняк, под видом эскорта. К счастью, ему хватило ума, получив первую пулю в плечо, лечь на пол и не отсвечивать до прихода полиции. Поэтому просто отсидит своё за попытку изнасилования.</p><p>Стив промолчал о том, что остановить тренированного альфу из спецназа совсем не так просто, как офисного, судя по всему, умника, раз тот сошел за омегу из эскорт-службы. По отчаянному вызову в глазах Тони было видно, что тот и сам это прекрасно понимает. Только чёрта с два его это остановит, подумал Стив, чувствуя непривычное тепло и восхищение.</p><p>Стычки альф, несмотря на то, что со стороны смотрелись страшновато, на самом деле почти никогда не были всерьёз — оценили друг друга, поняли, кто круче, и разошлись. Даже если доходило до потасовки, как правило, хватало просто демонстрации силы и решительности. Наверное, только поэтому Стив, при своей былой хлипкости, дожил до эксперимента без серьёзных увечий, хотя нарывался постоянно. Зато, единожды, расставив друг друга по местам в иерархии, альфы без необходимости уже к этому не возвращались.</p><p>Но Тони, понял Стив, не уймётся никогда. Никогда не примет место, определённое ему природой, да и людьми тоже. Даже если он единожды проиграет в драке за главенство, он поднимется и повторит. И будет повторять пока жив. Даже если эта драка несерьёзная. Даже если — ну, а вдруг! — он подпустит к себе альфу, он и тогда не сбавит обороты. Стив представил себе эту жизнь — всегда на грани, вечный вызов и азарт, и понял, что заводится, как никогда раньше. Ещё пара фраз от Тони в таком духе, и его кредит доверия стивовой сдержанности окажется незаслуженным.</p><p>— Спасибо, что пригласил, Тони, — сказал он, тщательно контролируя тон.</p><p>— Спасибо, что пришёл, — так же нейтрально ответил Тони и первым отвёл глаза.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тони не раз видел стычки альф, иногда даже из-за него самого. Но, как оказалось, статусные танцы политиков или золотой молодежи — смешная чепуха по сравнению с настоящим. Роджерс не выкатывал грудь, не старался казаться выше или нависать над противником, он, наоборот, замер, но это была неподвижность крупного хищника, за которой может последовать только смертельный бросок. Он смотрел на сенатора сверху вниз из-под прикрытых век, даже не сжимая кулаки, и только верхняя губа чуть дергалась, приоткрывая зубы. Стерн был не мальчиком и не новичком в этих играх, но судя по всему, ему тоже никогда не бросал вызов человек, способный свернуть шею гражданскому быстрее, чем выдохнуть. Тони точно увидел то мгновение, когда сенатор сдался и уступил. И навсегда вычеркнул его, Тони Старка, из списка своих целей. Вот этого он тоже никогда не поймёт, подумал Тони. Сдаться только потому, что пришёл кто-то больше и страшнее тебя? Тони иррационально было даже немного обидно, что Стерн так легко признал поражение — наверное, не так уж и хотел? Потом он осознал мысль и тихо выматерил блядские гормональные качели. А ведь это ещё только разогрев, дальше будет только хуже.</p><p>Самым надёжным способом справиться с собой была работа, тогда мозги были заняты прекрасными в своей сложности расчётами и на эмоциональные метания просто не было времени. В последние годы, правда, рабочий запой уже не спасал. Организм, ни разу не пережив течку нормально, с каждым разом требовал своего всё настойчивее. Значит, опять загородный особняк, много выпивки, девочки и мальчики из эскорта. Секс с омегами, конечно, был слабой заменой, но об альтернативах Тони даже думать не хотел. Хотя... Нет уж, мысль о нереальных ресницах и порнографических губах некоего капитана спецназа Тони придушил в зародыше, пока ещё были душевные силы. У капитана подруга-альфа и незыблемые моральные принципы. А ты займи мозги делом, пока можешь, сказал он сам себе, а там посмотрим. По крайней мере, он убедился, что так аномально реагирует только на Роджерса, с другими альфами всё было как обычно.</p><p>— Я могу поехать с тобой на презентацию, в Афганистан, — предложил он вечером отцу.</p><p>Говард задумчиво покачал головой, вопросительно кивнув на календарь на столе.</p><p>— Именно потому, — ответил Тони на незаданный вопрос, злорадно улыбаясь и точно зная, что звучит исключительно стервозно. — У меня есть ещё с неделю, пока я держу себя в руках, а все альфы — мои. Почему же не использовать это в кои-то веки себе на пользу?</p><p>Старк-старший удивлённо, но одобрительно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Ну, если ты уверен, то хорошо. В этом контракте никакой хм... аргумент не помешает.</p><p>Презентация «Иерихона» прошла просто отлично. Высокопоставленные военные и так-то заводились от одного вида смертоносных штучек, а продукция Старк Индастриз в дополнительной рекламе в принципе не нуждалась, но в присутствии Тони они распускали все перья и наперегонки старались угодить обоим Старкам.</p><p>На обратной дороге в машине Тони развлекался, бессовестно очаровывая рядовых из охраны, и всё было просто замечательно, пока перед машиной не вспучился огненный шар взрыва и выстрелы не изрешетили борт. Тони выскочил из ненадежного убежища, оглянулся в поисках конвоя и машины, в которой ехал отец, и тут чуть ли не прямо под ноги упала смерть с клеймом СИ. Взрыв отбросил его назад и от шока он даже боли не почувствовал, а потом мир просто схлопнулся, как погасший монитор.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
О похищении Тони Старка Стив узнал из экстренного выпуска новостей.</p><p>Говард Старк, чья машина прорвалась через засаду и увезла его на базу, вернувшись в Вашингтон, поставил на уши всех, кого мог, и слёг с инфарктом. Никто так и не взял на себя ответственность за теракт и никто не оказался настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы требовать выкуп за Старка-младшего. Пресса исходила неподтвержденными слухами и домыслами, рынок лихорадило, в СИ происходило что-то непонятное. Старк встал с больничной койки через несколько часов после операции, добрался до заседания акционеров, не дал перехватить контроль над компанией своему партнёру и угодил на операционный стол повторно. Федералы вывели Обадайю Стейна с этого собрания в наручниках, рынок тряхнуло снова, но акции СИ устояли, потому что Старк-старший все-таки выкарабкался.</p><p>Всё это Стиву было малоинтересно. Он сразу же попросился в поисковый отряд ЩИТа, день за днем прочёсывал афганские каменистые пустоши и горы и сходил с ума, потому что вестей о Тони не было никаких.</p><p>— Стейн признался, что продавал оружие Старк Индастриз на чёрном рынке, а когда возникла угроза разоблачения, заплатил людям из Десяти Колец за убийство обоих Старков. Но мы так и не нашли тела Тони, и это было бы хорошо, возможно, он ещё жив, но... — Фил Коулсон, неприметный и обманчиво безобидный омега, пугал его больше, чем большинство знакомых альф. Хотя сейчас на его лице было понимающее сочувствие.</p><p>Стив промолчал, катая желваки. Тони тогда оставались считанные дни до течки, и если он не погиб при захвате, значит...</p><p>Он отказывался думать о том, что это значит.</p><p>— Есть хоть какая-то новая информация?</p><p>Коулсон мягко покачал головой.</p><p>— За эти два месяца поисковые отряды ЩИТа и частных корпораций сделали для борьбы с региональным терроризмом больше, чем правительство за последние пять лет. Банды стали дефицитом... — Стив сдавленно зарычал и, кажется, не справился с оскалом, но Коулсон только моргнул и так же мягко продолжил, — извините, неудачная шутка. Но ничего нового и правда пока нет. Разве что непроверенные слухи из района севернее Гульмиры...</p><p>— Вот и прекрасно, — сказал Стив. — Мы их проверим.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— ...Я удалил те осколки, которые смог, но их осталось ещё много, и они пытаются добраться до сердечного клапана, — сказал худой пожилой омега и потряс пузырек.</p><p>Тони пропустил мимо ушей слова о ходячих мертвецах с осколками у сердца. Совсем скоро это должно было стать совершенно неактуально.</p><p>— Сколько прошло времени с момента, когда я попал сюда? — перебил он собеседника на середине объяснения об электромагните.</p><p>— Сегодня вторые сутки, — ответил тот, и, видимо, понял, о чём был на самом деле вопрос, потому что добавил, — пока что можете не тревожиться об этом. Травма, стресс и медикаменты нарушили естественные гормональные процессы. Исходя из моего опыта, я предположил бы, что нормальная... картина восстановится не раньше, чем через месяц. Возможно, позже.</p><p>— Значит, у нас есть месяц на то, чтобы отсюда выбраться, — решил Тони, игнорируя ответную скептическую гримасу. — Чего хотят эти люди?</p><p>Похитители хотели, чтобы он собрал для них «Иерихон» и Тони не стал изображать героя. Течка или нет, даже с магнитом в незажившей груди он оставался омегой и был для альф привлекателен, а значит, чертовски уязвим. Соглашаться и выживать — извечная мудрость омег. Меньше всего он рассчитывал когда-то ей следовать, и если раньше казалось, что он достаточно ненавидел свою природу, то сейчас ему открылись воистину потрясающие новые горизонты. Кажется, именно на этой волне чистой ненависти с ним и случился приступ инженерного вдохновения и кусочки головоломки сложились в план побега. Йенсен говорил, что не стоит надеяться на спасение, вот Тони и не надеялся, рассчитывая спасти себя сам. Он работал над этим спасением как проклятый, на пределе физических сил, останавливаясь только за гранью изнеможения. То ли это, то ли в кои-то веки судьба была к нему благосклонна, но прошло почти два месяца, а признаков течки всё еще не было. А когда он заменил магнит на дуговой реактор, оценивающие взгляды бандитов сменились на суеверно-опасливые. Но, глядя на уголек у лица Йенсена, Тони окончательно понял, что во-первых, здесь никакая сговорчивость его не спасет, а во-вторых — что и у страха омеги есть предел и этот предел вот прямо здесь. Жить за счет жизней других он не будет.</p><p>Хотя Йенсена в результате это всё равно не спасло. Что ж, Тони хотя бы устроил ему отличный погребальный костер, предки-огнепоклонники могли бы гордиться. В какой-то момент среди выстрелов и взрывов он пришёл в себя и испугался, что не сможет выйти из этого огненного хаоса. Вдруг реактивные двигатели в ботинках не спасут? Тем более что он их и смонтировал-то наудачу, не тестируя. Ботинок, и правда, хватило только на то, чтобы выбросить его из расщелины, зато в верхней точке траектории Тони успел рассмотреть группу солдат в до боли знакомом камуфляже и снаряжении.<br/>
Чудом не сломав шею при падении в песок, он выбрался из обломков брони и похромал навстречу. И сам не понял, как узнал Стива под каской, бронежилетом и прочим армейским обвесом, но облегчение было настолько огромным, что он просто упал Роджерсу на руки, как в сраном любовном романе, и отрубился.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тони пах грязью и потом, кровью, металлом и озоном, но больше ничем. И никем. Стив сам себя обозвал эгоистичной скотиной, но ничего не мог поделать с волной безумной радости. Выпустить его из рук он не мог просто физически, поэтому поудобнее перехватил бесчувственного Старка, здорово похудевшего и от того лёгкого, и устроил его голову у себя на плече. Тони был в ушибах и царапинах, но серьёзных ран не было видно. Пульс, хоть и слабый, прощупывался, а из-под драной засаленной майки в центре груди просвечивал пронзительно-синим светом какой-то... прибор?</p><p>Стив успел вызвать вертолёт и послать часть группы во главе с Баки в ущелье на зачистку, когда Тони зашевелился и попытался освободиться.</p><p>— Пусти меня. Я, блядь, не прекрасная омега в беде...</p><p>— Ты сам стоять сможешь? — спросил Стив, промолчав о том очевидном факте, что он именно омега в беде, и именно прекрасная. В последнее тот бы сейчас точно не поверил.</p><p>— Конечно, — фыркнул Старк. И конечно, тут же пошатнулся.</p><p>Стив молча придержал его за плечи.</p><p>— Нужно собрать обломки, — Тони мотнул головой в сторону места, куда упал, — не оставлять...</p><p>— Хорошо, Тони, — Стив достаточно часто работал с экспериментальными образцами оружия СИ и знал, что нельзя оставлять даже осколки. Для промышленного шпионажа может хватить и мелочи.</p><p>Тони упрямо стоял, наблюдая как собирают куски чего-то, отдалённо похожего на рыцарскую броню и упорно не смотрел на Стива, хотя и опирался на его руку. Почти незаметно. Зато когда из прилетевшей вертушки выскочил чернокожий пилот-омега, как-то разом весь обмяк и повис у того на шее.</p><p>— Тони, господи боже... — ласково бормотал пилот, гладя его по спине.</p><p>Тони немного постоял, уткнувшись ему носом в то место, где плечо переходит в шею, потом заметно собрался, решительно вытерся лицом там же и выпрямился. Стив сделал вид, что не заметил, как Тони шмыгнул носом и незаметно подстраховал, пока тот забирался в вертолёт.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я о тебе даже не вспоминал там, — буркнул Тони, всё так же глядя не на Стива, а на плывущий за иллюминатором пейзаж.</p><p>Стив кивнул. Это даже не было обидно, наоборот, гораздо хуже было бы, если бы Тони сказал, что он ждал помощи, а Стив не пришел.</p><p>— Меня устроит, если ты будешь обо мне думать здесь.</p><p>Старк скосил на него недоверчивый взгляд, дёрнул уголком рта, но ничего не сказал.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Сэр, капитан Роджерс.</p><p>Тони уже знал, что Роджерс не вылезал из афганской пустыни все два месяца, меняя поисковые отряды, потому что нормальным людям в отличие от него нужно было отдыхать, а не искать одного невезучего омегу семь дней в неделю. А найдя, Роджерс не успокоился и теперь с настойчивостью, достойной лучшего применения, приходил к Тони, нарушая такое уютное уединение в мастерской. Тони не боялся выйти на люди, ему просто нужно было побыть одному, разобраться в себе. Забавно, но присутствие рядом Стива этому вовсе не мешало. Хотя и не помогало, потому что при нём мысли съезжали в совсем другое русло. Конечно, было бы совсем не трудно запретить Джарвису вообще пускать его на порог, не то что в мастерскую, но каждый раз Тони к собственному удивлению говорил «Заходи ещё» и не менял ему уровень доступа. В минуту слабости он спросил, как относится подруга Роджерса к тому, что тот застрял на Западном побережье. Услышал в ответ, что они расстались два месяца назад, и не нашёл, что ответить. Он всё понимал, и Роджерс понимал, что он понимает. И как, прости господи, терпеливый рыцарь ждал, пока Тони будет готов.</p><p>А Тони никак не мог взять в толк, зачем это всё правильному альфе капитану Роджерсу. Для него это не могло быть ни самоутверждением, ни погоней за приданым. Тем более что к любой гипотетической выгоде прилагался хвост из сплетен, который после двухмесячного плена в Афганистане вырос втрое. Тони было искренне плевать на свою репутацию, но неожиданно не плевать на то, что станет с репутацией Стива.</p><p>Особенно когда Стив так улыбался, да ещё и притащил любимые чизбургеры. Хотя вот последнее он зря.</p><p>— Не хочу, — Тони отодвинул пакет. От запаха еды воротило третий день. Вчера Стив, к счастью, принес только кофе.</p><p>— Тони, как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Ну вот почему он такой заботливый? Чёртов идеальный альфа. Тони приложил ладонь ко лбу. Лоб был горячий, его крупно потряхивало и вообще было неуютно внутри собственной шкуры. Опять. То есть заново, на этот раз практически без прелюдии.</p><p>— Охренительно, блин, я себя чувствую. Роджерс, ты вообще в курсе, что у меня восстанавливается цикл?</p><p>Тот всё-таки смутился от настолько прямого ответа и удивленно заморгал.</p><p>— И не смотри так, — сварливо сказал Тони. — Ты очень даже при чем. Ходишь вокруг меня со своими... гормонами...</p><p>— Тони, — на удивление рассудительно для расширившихся зрачков и неровных красных пятен даже на шее, ответил этот чёртов альфа. — Но это же говорит о хорошей совместимости.</p><p>Как будто Тони не знал, о чём это говорит.</p><p>— Да ну. Вот мы сейчас и проверим... совместимость, — Тони угрожающе шагнул к нему. Его вело, как никогда в жизни и отказываться он не собирался. Старые страхи казались далекими и несущественными, а от новых было отличное лекарство — наконец-то почувствовать себя живым. И если Роджерс твёрдо намерен испортить себе жизнь, то почему его, Тони, это должно останавливать?</p><p>— Мне нужно бояться твоего обещания пристрелить меня? — аккуратно уточнил Стив, автоматически вытирая ладони о собственные джинсы. Тони на свою беду проследил глазами этот жест и упёрся взглядом ему в пах. Что бы там Роджерс ни говорил, стояло у него категорически уверенно. Вот и отлично.</p><p>— Я тебя пристрелю, если ты и дальше будешь ходить вокруг да около, — пообещал Тони. — Да или нет?</p><p>— Да, — немедленно ответил Стив. Потом нахмурился, мучительно формулируя мысль. — Но, Тони, ты уверен...?</p><p>Тони искренне восхитился его способности всё еще что-то говорить.</p><p>— Джарвис, заполненную онлайн-форму регистрации брака сюда, — потребовал он, не отрывая глаз от лица Стива.</p><p>Не глядя потянул со стола планшет и стилус, расписался, приложил большой палец и сунул планшет Стиву.</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— Тони, я же не поэтому...</p><p>— Извини, цветы, конфеты, кольца и что там ещё положено будут потом. Ну?!</p><p>— Тони, вообще-то это я должен был вот это всё, — Стив расписался и заверил форму так же не глядя и отбросил планшет, чудом попав на стол. Тони было бы плевать, даже если бы и нет.</p><p>— Всякую жратву ты и так мне таскал последние две недели, цветы мне нахрен не сдались, а кольца потом, и всё что ты там ещё должен, можешь засунуть...</p><p>И тут Стив его, наконец-то, поцеловал.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Благодаря потрясающим Mister_Key и Visenna у этой истории есть продолжение и правильный финал:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733119">Идеальная совместимость</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>